1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a locking mechanism for retaining an object, such as a seat, in a fore-aft position; and more particularly, to a locking mechanism that utilizes active material actuation to release and/or relock the object in a fore-aft position.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Conventional locking mechanisms used in securing an object in a fore-aft position feature manual or electro-mechanical releases that present various concerns in the art. For example, in an automotive setting, fore-aft seat positioning typically involves complex releasing mechanisms that require the occupant to reach and exert sufficient force upon an often large handle. In response, powered actuators have been developed to release and/or reposition the seat; however, these mechanisms typically feature complex electro-mechanical configurations, including motors, solenoids, cylinders, valves, etc., that add to the weight, complexity, reduction in packaging space, and costs of the vehicle.